


俗不可耐

by KV0126



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KV0126/pseuds/KV0126





	俗不可耐

** * **

** 低俗内容主要是指低级趣味、犯扯、庸俗，使人萎靡、流氓、颓废的内容。 **

**“在这个世界里我做着一个低俗之人，向往着美好的肉体，爱上了在性爱里带来的快感，和你也永远不会拥有一段柏拉图式的恋爱。”**

黑夜是通向另一个世界的门，推开这扇门会踏入一个弥漫着金钱的腐臭味以及人与人之间那最原始的欲望的气息的世界。

黄明昊生来就属于这个世界。

酒吧里让人眼花缭乱的灯光配合着氛围的劲爆舞曲曲是点燃所有人的催化剂。舞池里的人释放着自己跟随着舞曲摆动着身体，有人在沙发上拥吻交换着各自口腔中的津液，也有人坐在吧台手里拿着点好的酒赤裸裸的欲望透露在眼底。

少年的头发被染成了金黄，一双猫眼总是带着几分勾人的意味。外面套着镶着铆钉的皮衣里面是件低领的白色T恤，它让少年那姣好的锁骨暴露在空气外面，那白净优美的天鹅颈环着黑色的choker，黑与白的冲击让人更想抚上少年那脆弱的脖颈然后用力的吮吸出一个个红艳的痕迹。

这个少年便是京城里黄家最受宠的小少爷黄明昊罢。传闻中那个拥有摄人心魂的皮囊却意外的喜欢耍小孩子性子的豪门公子哥。

黄明昊迈着两条细长的腿径直走向吧台坐下，点了一杯他最喜欢的GRASSHOPPER Cocktail（青草蜢鸡尾酒）。

杯中的液体晕着淡淡的绿色，散发着浓郁的薄荷清爽的味道和可可酒的香气，这款酒的口味偏甜，黄明昊到底还是个被宠坏的小孩子就算是喜欢的酒也是小孩子的口味。

黄明昊一边品尝着杯中的美酒一边转着眼珠子四处张望着寻找对得上自己口味的聊天目标，没错小少爷来酒吧里就只是过来喝杯酒找人聊个天。这着实是令人惊讶，这小少爷表面看起来是一副放荡不羁的模样心里头倒是如此正经纯情。

不过这原因恐怕是只有黄明昊一人知晓了。

刚才还是那个因为没有寻找到合适的目标晃着酒杯一脸失望的黄明昊看向来人双眸忽的闪起了光，放下酒杯就大步向来人走去。

来人是一个穿戴着整齐黑色西装皮鞋的男人，丝毫不像是来酒吧玩乐的人。金色边框的眼镜下藏着那不显任何波澜的漂亮的眸子，整个人都透着一股寒气，给人的第一感觉就是不好接近。

黄明昊看着男人勾起一抹邪笑眼睛透着光芒像是在讽刺着男人来酒吧竟是这么一身打扮。

“呦！这不是我们范先生吗。大总裁您不是应该在公司日理万机吗，怎么不工作跑到酒吧里玩来了？”

男人正是范氏集团的总裁范丞丞，公司本是在国外发展近几年倒是回国发展了起来，国内势力也是不断壮大到了不容小觑的程度。

黄明昊之所以会认识他不过也是因为黄家和范氏在近期一直都有合作罢了。这会儿在酒吧遇见了这身打扮的范丞丞说话也不免带上了调笑的意味整个人显得吊儿郎当的。

“怎么...这地方难道只允许小少爷你来?”

低沉清冷的嗓音倒是容易让人冷静下来，可偏偏范丞丞今晚遇见的人是个不易冷静反倒是极爱惹事的主儿。

“那倒不是...只是范先生这身打扮怎么看也不是该来酒吧的样子呢。您现在就像是受邀去参加一个高级舞会呢！瞧瞧这地儿乱的很那里像是您该来的呢？”

在说这番话时黄明昊的猫眼里带着狡黠的味道，看对面的人没有反应便又继续往下说着。

“若是您是来这喝酒的，那岂不是降低了自己的身份哦。”

这小少爷全然没有一点自觉性呢。

黄明昊的双眸在此刻微微睁大像是在表示对范丞丞此番行为的惊异，只不过眼神却是充满了对范丞丞的调笑之意。

绕着弯耍坏的漂亮孩子也实在是让人无可奈何。

“那怎么会呢，和小少爷一起喝酒怎么会是降低身份。毕竟...想要和黄家小少爷一同喝酒的人怕是这间酒吧都容纳不下呢，你说是不是?”

黄明昊被范丞丞这话梗一下，有些气愤。

“我可没有说要陪你一块喝酒！哼！”

在范丞丞的眼里提高了一点声音抿起粉嫩的唇鼓起那含着水的猫眼的黄明昊就如同一只被惹生气炸毛的奶猫。

没有什么实质性的伤害力，只是让人的心化为了一汪春水。

范丞丞轻笑了下没有回应黄明昊的不理智发言，直接揽着人向吧台走去。坐下后点了两杯Manhattan Cocktail（曼哈顿鸡尾酒）。

“我刚刚喝过了啦...”

看着范丞丞点的酒这会儿黄明昊倒是会服软撒娇了，没办法黄明昊酒量不怎么好根本喝不得度数稍高的酒。

“我看这酒度数也不算特别高，难不成小少爷是不敢喝了...?”

范丞丞低声细语的说着，就如同胜券在握的猎人在不紧不慢的等着自己的猎物乖乖进入自己布置的陷阱里。

“谁说的！我当然敢喝，这有什么好不敢的！”

黄明昊果然经不起范丞丞的刺激立马就开口反驳“不敢继续喝”这个说法。范丞丞听见黄明昊的回答不禁笑了起来就是眼底也染上了笑意。

猎物上钩了。

黄明昊拿起酒杯将杯中的液体一口饮完，酒是辛辣酸甜的，一口饮完的黄明昊的漂亮的眸子立刻就涌出了泪花，只觉自己娇嫩的喉咙在被火烧着，泪珠沾在弯翘的睫毛上，整个人好不可怜。

范丞丞来不及饮酒只是将黄明昊搂在了怀里轻轻擦试着那滚烫的泪珠，摩挲这黄明昊那滑嫩的肌肤。

因为酒精的缘故黄明昊也从露出尖牙的猫咪变成了一只温顺的可人小兔。

“范...范，范丞丞，都怪你......”

黄明昊已经被酒精刺激的晕头转向了只好乖乖的将自己陷在范丞丞温暖的怀抱里，说起话来也没有了平时的嚣张只剩下黏黏糊糊的小奶音。

白嫩的小脸蛋此时已全是酡红嘴唇嘟起像一块草莓味的果冻看人的眼神也迷迷糊糊的，这些在范丞丞的眼里都可爱得紧。

黄明昊忽然将双手搭在了范丞丞的肩上，还没等范丞丞反应过来黄明昊这是要做什么的时候，黄明昊已就经搂着范丞丞的脖子碰着范丞丞的脸颊开始撒娇。

“昊昊热......昊昊不舒服啦......”

这让范丞丞搂着黄明昊腰的手不禁又缩紧了几分，所有的热气也向着身下涌去。感受到胯间传来的感觉时范丞丞立刻将黄明昊带上了自己早早就订好的包间。

这期间黄明昊一直在范丞丞身上磨蹭着想要在范丞丞身上寻找到能够降温的地方只是这些动作弄的范丞丞浑身都燥热了起来黄明昊哪里又找得到呢。

进了包间后范丞丞将人放在了沙发上，一到沙发上黄明昊就更加不安生了因为沙发冰凉的触感所以在沙发上一个劲的蹭着，外套也被甩在了一边。

宽大低领的白色T恤就像是懂得如何诱惑范丞丞似的，姣好的白嫩锁骨与圆润光滑的香肩都裸露在外，范丞丞看着这幅画面只觉自己呼吸愈发急促沉重。

范丞丞将眼前的佳人拥入怀中低头吻住了那让人垂涎的唇，彼此交换着呼吸双唇紧贴造就一个热烈而让人情动的吻。

吻还带着残余的酒味，甘甜可口的滋味还绕在舌尖。

“昊昊...知道在对你做什么吗？知道...我是谁吗？”

一吻过后范丞丞用深情的眼神望着黄明昊，轻柔的问他知不知道自己是谁自己又是在做什么。骑士亲吻了醉酒的小王子想做更大胆的事却还是会想要得到小王子的允许，又不甘心这醉酒的小王子不知道自己是谁。

“当然知道！...是范...范丞丞，我们两个在...在就那个什么啊！”

范丞丞听见黄明昊的回答第一秒是欣喜，欣喜黄明昊知道他是谁的同时还允许自己做出这让人脸红心跳的行为。不过范丞丞马上就开始逗弄起怀中的黄明昊了。

“哪个啊？在做什么啊？”

黄明昊一下就被范丞丞这人给惹怒了，鼓起眼睛凶巴巴的看着他。

当然，如果是忽略那漂亮的眸里荡漾着的水以及脸蛋上的酡红的话，也的确算得上是“凶巴巴”。

“范丞丞！你到底做不做！不做就...滚啦！”

范丞丞听着黄明昊这话不禁有些发笑，喝醉了酒的小少爷发脾气也跟在用小猫爪挠人似的，可爱得紧。

黄明昊没有得到来自范丞丞的回答只是全身都被人脱了个精光，裸着身体的黄明昊此时就像是那砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。

“啊...你...”

范丞丞停下了本想做的动作抬头望着黄明昊，面上不显什么平静的很，双眼里那宠溺的意味却是要漫出了一般。范丞丞在等黄明昊要说些什么。

“轻一点。”

黄明昊说完以后马上就将头偏了过去，没看范丞丞，轻咬着下唇没再开口。

黄明昊这轻飘飘的一句话就如同一根白色羽毛落在范丞丞那炙热的心上，心尖传来一阵瘙痒感，整颗心也酥麻了起来。

经受不住黄明昊撩拨的范丞丞立刻咬住了黄明昊那透着青涩的粉红的小乳尖，因为怕黄明昊疼没敢用力只敢轻柔的啃着乳尖。另一个待人采摘的乳尖也被范丞丞抚上了一只手在用力的揉着。

“呜...丞丞...”

黄明昊有些受不了这带来的快感只好软着声音唤着范丞丞希望他能够快点结束这种行为。范丞丞当然做不到，装作没有听见黄明昊的呼唤继续向下啃咬着。

来到秘密花园的范丞丞被那迷人的香味给勾了魂。看着黄明昊那起了反应挺立着的性器一口含在了嘴里，那还是个雏儿的黄家小少爷哪里经历过这种大胆刺激的事啊，直接就泻在了范丞丞的嘴里。

黄明昊流泪流得更凶了。

“你这个老男人...呜...要做就快点啊！”

黄明昊那带着哭腔的让人哭笑不得的话语在范丞丞耳里竟也成了无比动听的情话，只不过范丞丞在听见黄明昊唤自己老男人时不禁轻笑了下。

一个24岁的成功人士范氏集团总裁的范丞丞在16岁的黄明昊这里倒是成为了一个做爱前戏多得很的老男人。

范丞丞没理耍着小性子的黄明昊，自顾自的做着想做的事情。范丞丞将黄明昊那两条修长纤细的雪白大腿分开，重重的吮吸着大腿两侧的嫩肉，印上一个个红艳的吻痕，似乎是满意了自己的杰作，放轻了力度温柔的舔舐亲吻着这一个个吻痕。

穴里的爱液都溢了出来，无声的勾引着范丞丞。

范丞丞拿出早已经准备好的润滑剂，带着两根手指插入了黄明昊沾满爱液的肉穴，手指在里面搅动着，等拿出来手指已经满是润滑剂和流出的爱液混在一起的液体，黄明昊的肉穴是湿漉漉的一片。

此刻谁也做不了圣人。

范丞丞褪去了下身的一切，扶起那根已经被欲望折磨了许久的粗大性器蹭着黄明昊那被爱液覆盖的穴口，在龟头也被沾上满满的属于黄明昊的爱液时一个挺立不留情面直接插了进去。

“唔...疼...呜呜...太大了啦...”

因欢爱流下的眼泪就是最好的勾人利器。

穴内紧致的嫩肉吸附着范丞丞那粗大的性器，黄明昊的双腿不由自主的张得更加开像是为了更好的去迎合这根肉棒，好让它插的更深一点。

范丞丞被这紧致的肉穴给勾的没了魂，操干的动作却也没有停下反而愈加狠的在肏着黄明昊的肉穴，穴肉被这粗大的性器肏得变为媚红，配上那不断流出的爱液显得淫乱不堪。

动作愈加猛烈速度也在不断加快，黄明昊那粉嫩可爱的脚趾也因为快感而开始用力的蜷缩起来，双腿环着范丞丞的腰，整个人随着范丞丞操干的动作摆动着。

如海上漂浮的一叶扁舟，找不着方向随波逐流。

“昊昊，喜不喜欢我这样对你...?”

声音喑哑沉重呼吸声在黄明昊的耳边萦绕，刺激着黄明昊的耳膜。

“嗯....啊...喜欢，好喜欢...”

黄明昊的声音因为被范丞丞肏的染上了几分娇媚，听得人身体酥麻。得到满意回答的范丞丞勾起唇一把抱起了黄明昊，抱着他走着，一边走一边肏着黄明昊的肉穴。

“滴...嘀嗒..”

流出的爱液在两人的交合处滴下，碰着地板发出了嘀嗒声，混着因交合肏弄发出的啧啧水声让这个包间里的温度似乎都上升了几分，也愈显色情。

被范丞丞抱起来站着肏的那失重的感觉让黄明昊有些晕乎乎，双手立即搂上了范丞丞的脖子寻求一丝安慰。

莹白色的娇嫩的肌肤此时泛起了大片的粉红，小美人白里透红异常勾人。

“昊昊下去站好了，我要站着肏站着的你。”

黄明昊看着范丞丞说这话时竟没有一丝不好意思，脸上也没有任何明显的表情只觉诧异，诧异着范丞丞如此不要脸。

“呜...你这老男人...真是讨厌！”

但是有什么办法呢？黄明昊只得乖乖将环绕在范丞丞腰上的双腿放了下去，好好的站着被肏。这举动像是戳到了范丞丞的兴奋点，性器插入肉穴的速度越来越快，两颗肉囊拍打在黄明昊身上的声音也越来越大声。

黄明昊整个人都被范丞丞肏得软了，双腿更是软的不行，若不是还有范丞丞搂着腰恐怕是要跪在地上了。

“丞丞...呜呜..饶了我吧。我...我要站不住了...”

“是吗？昊昊我看你被我肏得挺爽的，这水都流了一地。”

范丞丞一边说着一边又抱起了黄明昊向沙发走去。碰着沙发后范丞丞先躺了上去，此时呈一种范丞丞在下，黄明昊在上的姿势。两人的交合之处还紧密的连着。

“自己在我身上动。”

黄明昊听着范丞丞的命令脸有些发烫，羞得低下了头。感受着自己穴中的那根滚烫的性器，肉穴有些发痒，心也躁动个不停。

“昊昊不动就算了，我累了不想动了。”

这话语间倒也透露出了不少耍无赖的意味。

黄明昊实在痒得厉害，又因为双腿还是酥麻无力的只好是双手支撑着自己一上一下的动着，好让自己被范丞丞的性器肏得舒服。

只不过之前激烈的性爱中黄明昊的力气就已经花费完了哪里还有多余的力气来维持这样的姿势好让自己舒服啊，速度慢的不行。黄明昊觉着这不仅不能止痒，还让自己烧出了一团火。

黄明昊觉得自己难受的不行，于是只好软下声音同范丞丞撒娇。

“丞丞...昊昊动不了...”

范丞丞听着黄明昊这软糯的声音心就已经先软下了，只不过还是没有直接松口，想要为自己争取一些福利。

“那...昊昊说点好听的给我听听。”

床上动听悦耳的话还有那些啊，黄明昊自然清楚得很，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗。

“丞丞...用肉棒肏我，用力一点,肏坏我吧..呜呜...”

“昊昊想要...”

黄明昊俯下身子，将自己趴在了范丞丞宽厚的胸膛，意乱情迷中用猫眼盯着范丞丞，引诱着范丞丞来肏自己。

范丞丞早就绷不住了此时听见黄明昊说着这样露骨的话像是发了狂，按住黄明昊的腰，让自己的性器疯狂的在黄明昊的肉穴里律动着，好似要将人给肏穿。

“啊...呜...丞...丞好会肏哦...”

因为已经高潮了好几回，黄明昊的性器已经射不出什么东西来了只是从顶端溢出了些透明的黏液。而范丞丞那粗大的性器竟是还没有射过一次，黄明昊不服气非逼着范丞丞快点射出来。

“想我射?乖乖叫老公。”

黄明昊心中一阵无语。这老男人怎么回事啊？怎么到了床上就一流氓。当然，黄明昊知道自己反抗不来还是立马就乖乖叫了范丞丞一声老公。

“老公...呜呜..都肏了..这么久了，快点射嘛！”

见黄明昊撇撇嘴软着声音撒娇让自己快点射,范丞丞没忍住将自己的性器操弄的更深，用尽全力在肏着黄明昊像是想榨干黄明昊最后那点汁水。

感受到自己肿胀的性器马上要射的时候，范丞丞将自己那裹着黄明昊爱液的性器抽了出来，扶着性器将它凑到黄明昊的嘴前。

“昊昊张嘴，老公等下要射你嘴里。”

范丞丞看着乖乖张开嘴的黄明昊用着手快速的套弄着自己的性器，低沉的喘息声从口中溢出。在达到高潮那一瞬，范丞丞立刻捏着黄明昊的下巴将自己要喷射精液的性器插入了黄明昊温热的嘴里。

随着性器被拿出部分白色的浊液从黄明昊的嘴里溢出，顺着美丽的天鹅颈一路向下。

“咽下去。”

声音充满侵略性双眼盯着含着白色浊液的黄明昊如黑暗中危险的猎豹。

黄明昊听话的将口中的浊液全都吞咽了下去，随后便躺进了范丞丞的怀抱。那猫眼看着范丞丞一直转啊转的，努努嘴像是想说些什么。范丞丞自然一眼就看了出来，搂着黄明昊让他说话。

“范先生，我是想和你谈恋爱哦！”

说完以后黄明昊扬起一个明媚灿烂的微笑，看向范丞丞的眼里闪烁着狡黠的光。

最后范丞丞才知道，与自己交欢的黄家小少爷根本不是什么可人小猫咪而是一只狡猾小狐狸。

-End


End file.
